Welcome to Olympus University
by Puppy-ChanYaya
Summary: This is a University love story, it's manly about the University super star Zeus (Peter O'ryan Jupiter) and math genius Pluto (William Hades McBane). This story is set in London, England at Olympus University. (PS, this has nothing to do with Percy Jackson but I just really wanted to post this because I love this story)


_**Pluto arrives in Olympus University only to find that his roommate is the star of this British University's soccer/football team. Zeus is his nickname, most people just call him Zee. How will Pluto handle being roommate with someone popular, I year over him in classes, and Zee is American. How will he handle it? Who knows?**_

 _ **Chap 1 Welcome to Olympus University.**_

Zee smiled as he walked into his new dorm room for the year 'looks like my new roommate isn't here yet' he thought. He looked at the paper he was given when he signed in 'looks like his last name is McBane' he thought and smiled as he looked around the room. He started setting up his side of the room, he gave his new roomate the window side. He thought he'd be nice, the guy would have to live a whole school year with an annoying guy like him. He put a California state poster over bed, gotta have a little piece of home. He put his suitcase in his closet and was about to make his bed when he someone walked past the door. It was the guy that made disgusting eyes at his "girlfriend" Tessy as they were signing in. Zeus ran out the door and chased the guy down the hall "Hey, creep!" He yelled after him.

"Oh shit!" Yelled the guy as he took off running down the hall. Right passed a much smaller boy. Said boy jumped and nearly fell back dropping his suitcase and papers. Thankfully he just fell against the wall so he was able to stabilize himself before he lost everything. the boy turned his head after the two though it was hard to tell who he was looking at. The young man's eyes were completely covered by his large glasses that might as well have taken up half his face. though that hardly mattered. If his glasses hadn't done it his hair would have. It looked like a blond mop on his head! he was obviously the kind of young man who wasn't used to such drama because he was instantly nervous and shaking. mentally he worried that one of those hoodlums might be his roommate... no... he wasn't 'that' unlucky.

"Zeus is throwing down the thunder again!" Someone yelled. Zee grabbed the guy's neck and put him in a headlock "you really think you can out run! Bull shit! Now unless you want me to beat the living shit out of you, you better apologize for staring at Tessy the wrong was creep" Zee was pissed and he wasn't going to let this go. He let go of the guy and punched him square in the nose "apologize!" He yelled.

"Gah!" The guy yelled as he fell back on the ground holding his nose in pain. He couldn't even think to apologize. he was kind of in pain after all! He did have enough sense to try and back away as much as was possible. as he did this the young man who was watching stepped back from them once before turning and bolting down the hall and right into his room. without thinking twice he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him before pressing himself against the door. this was only his first day here! how was there already a fight and he just got here?! wait... that guy said again... was this normal?! oh dear gods he hoped not!

"Apologize and I'll pretend it never happened" Zee said. Zeus wasn't a mean guy, he just didn't like it when messed with his friends and Tessy was his best friend. At that moment some guys grabbed Zee's arms and the guy used that as a chance to get a hit on him. Zeus throw up his leg and kicked the guy right in the jaw "don't wanna fight your own battles, huh? What a pussy!" He yelled and shuck the guys off him "all I want is an apology, idiot" he said.

The guy got up his nose bleeding for obvious reasons. "I won't apologize for looking at a nice piece of tale. Probably should tell her to stop looking so damn hot if you don't want the guys to go looking dude." He replied smiling at the memory of Tess. Tall with a large back end an amazing front end. What kind of guy would he be if he hadn't starred? he couldn't have helped himself I he tried. "yeah I can see why you are protective though. I wanted to tap that the moment I saw it. Wonder if she is the type to play around while dating... bet she is." he added with a smirk.

The dorm supervisor came running down the hall "Zeus are you getting in a fight? And on the first day no less...go to your dorm room, I'll give you a scolding later" he said. Zeus reluctantly went back to his room, he was still pissed about that guy's last comment. Zeus used his room key and opened the door, he was hoping his new roommate hadn't seen that and now didn't like him. He tried to cool himself down as he walked in the room.

The teen jumped as the door opened. He realized his roommate had already arrived but had not expected to see him so soon. He hadn't even had a chance to unpack yet. The skittish male turned to the door and instantly went that much paler. "Gah! don't hurt me!" he yelled before without thinking twice he disappeared under the bed. One would think the way he was acting he was a coward. Then again no one knew him well enough to know better.

He looked at the kid under the bed from where he was "man!" He yelled at himself. "First day of the new year and my roommates already scared of me" he mumbled. He sat on his bed and looked across to the guy under the bed "...I'm sorry, that guy looked at my friend Tessy wrong...and I tell him it's wrong to look at people like their just meat" Zeus laugh a little "I don't even eat meat" he smiled at his new roomate "my name's Peter O'ryan Jupiter, everyone here calls me Zeus" he was trying to make conversation, he didn't know how well his efforts were working though. "You can call me O'ryan or Zee, it's up to you. You can even call me Jupiter or Peter, it won't bother me. The soccer coach is the to reason I'm called Zeus, he thought Jupiter was too long of a name" Zeus felt like he was babbling. Zeus sighed "Tessy's gonna kill me, she hates it when I get in fights. I'm gonna be in so much trouble" Zeus mumbled to himself. He watched his new roomate hoping he'd at least say something.

Pluto listened to the older male talk. So this is who he was put with? He finally relaxed when Zeus explained why he got into the fight. For a friend? he could relate. he had done something similar for his sister more than once. Slowly the smaller boy crawled out from under the bed and dusted himself off. "... Pluto... everyone calls me Pluto." He said not giving away his real name on purpose. He learned long ago when people found out you were a rich kid... things got ugly.

Zeus smiled when he got out from under the bed "Pluto, huh?" he said. He stood up "so, I get into fights every now and again. I'm not going to lie to you, people get out of line...my personality won't let me let it go" he said honestly. He wanted to make sure his new roomate understood him. "So, I'm the captain of the soc...football team. As you can see, I'm American. I hope we can get along" he smiled. He held out his hand "nice to meet you" he was waiting for a handshake.

Pluto relaxed a little and held his hand out to take the taller man's when the door burst open making him jump and fall back on his head. Lucky he did too because it was Tess kicking the door open and a split second later she threw a monkey wrench at Zeus's head. "Zee you moron! What the hell did I tell ya all about fighten?!" She snapped before running in and tackling him not even noticing his room mate yet.

Zeus was on the floor, she had him in a headlock "Tessy. I'm sorry, but the guy was an idiot. He deserved more than a bloody nose" he said. He grabbed her with his leg and flipped her over "you're more than eye candy Tessy and he was a jerk for thinking you were less" he said. He was out of the headlock, him and Tess ruff housed like this all the time. He smiled at Pluto "this is normal, we do this all the time" he put his attention back on Tess who was preparing for her next move.

Tess growled before grabbing Zeus by the arm and flipping him over and putting it behind his back. she looked up and blinked. "Who are you talking to? You didn't hit your head at practice again did ya?" she asked pointing out the fact that Pluto... had straight up bolted from the room by this point. Likely before Zeus could explain that this was a normal thing. Pluto had taken the first chance he could and had ran out of the room afraid he might get pulled into the insanity of their fight. now he was fighting a girl? A crazy girl at that?!

"Practice hasn't even started yet, it doesn't start till tomorrow...look you scared Pluto. This is why I didn't have a roommate last year" Zeus grumbled. He was hoping Pluto wasn't traumatized.

She raised a brow before letting go and stepping off of him. "Pluto huh. Wonder if he knows Mickey mouse." She joked as she looked around the dorm room then to him. "Don't worry. it normally takes us a little over a week to scare off your room mates. One little scare won't keep him away forever. besides-" she pointed to his bags. "He has to come back sooner or later."

Zeus stiffly stood up, he adjusted his arm. "I guess you're right, but shouldn't we still go looking for him?" He said. "Kid probably thinks I'm a gangster or something" he grumbled.

She smirked "so I get to round up your new room mate. This will be fun, what does he look like?" Tess asked obviously curious. "Is he cute? Your type maybe?" she added with a smirk wanting to tease the younger college student a little. He was her best friend after all. She might as well have a little fun with him.

"He's very slender, messy blonde hair. It's about to his shoulders, and giant glasses...and how am I supposed to know if he's my type if I've barely talked to him, besides I don't know what his face looks like" Zeus said. He knew she was teasing him, he was used to it.

"Ya look at the tail end and say would I hit that and that is how ya know. Come on, ya might not be an open perv but yer still a male. Think with that thing between yer legs for once!" she said with a laugh then took off running out of the room and down the hall. "Time to round me up a room mate!" she yelled with a laugh.

Zeus closed the door behind him and locked it "Tessy. Just because I'm male, it doesn't mean I'm a pervert" he said as he ran after her down the hall. "Please don't scare him to much when you find him, I have to live with him for a whole year" he said. Zeus looked behind every corner for his roommate.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet ya have an inner pervert somewhere" she said as she looked around. She eventually caught a kid with blond hair but sadly that was the only thing he had in common with Pluto. The beach kid blinked as he was caught in a headlock by the red head. "Hey?! who the hell are you lady?!" Tess looked down at him "Shut up" she said bluntly then looked back to Zeus waiting for an answer. Pluto actually was hiding in the hallway broom closet... he was behind the mops... he figured his hair would help him blend in.

"That's not him, that's just a British surfer dude" Zeus said. He looked at Tess "let him go, you're freaking him out" he said. Zeus looked around and saw the closet "maybe he's hiding in there" he said pointing at the closet. He put his hand on the doorknob "if he's in there I'll talk to him, no headlocks" he said. Zeus opened the door and saw Pluto behind the mops "hey bro" he said. "The girl that jumped me was Tessy, we do it all the time. I'm a bad roommate, huh?" He said.

Tess let go of the dude which earned a flip off as the kid ran off, Tess of course wasn't about to let that go "be right back" she said then took off after the kid. Pluto shivered from behind the mops. He slowly peaked his head out looking at Zeus from behind his glasses. "I... n-no I just... well I just... don't deal with much... drama" he admitted nervously letting his head droop.

He waved at Tess as she ran after the guy and smiled at Pluto "haha, I've had to live with drama since I was born. It's what happens when you're me, I'm surprised I don't have high blood pressure yet" he said. He held his hand out to help Pluto out of the closet "once we get to know each other better you'll understand why I'm like this" he smiled.

Slowly Pluto reached out and took Zeus's hand and allowed him to help the smaller boy out of the small space, he gasped as he tripped over a bucket falling against the taller man. Even with his face covered as it was a blush could still be seen taking over his face "s-sorry...I'm kind of clumsy." he admitted sheepishly figuring he should try and be polite despite their meeting being so undeniably horrible.

Zeus blushed a little 'oh, gush. He's adorable' he thought. He let go of his hand "it's okay, I'm the one that scared you" he said. Zeus was starting to feel shy, it wasn't the way he usually was. 'Maybe Tessy was right, I'm just a perverted male' he thought. "Was it cramped in there?" He asked.

Pluto stepped back and readjusted his glasses and nodded "yes, a little. It is ok though, I am rather small. So I can fit in much smaller places" he said with a light smile. Zeus despite everything seemed to be a nice guy, he was rather polite actually. Or, maybe it was just a face he was using for now. It would be better to have a roommate who wasn't constantly afraid of them he figured.

Zeus smiled 'I'm gonna lose it' he thought. "You are pretty small, my whole family is tall" he said. He backed up so Pluto could really get out of the closet. "Did you unpack yet" he asked.

"Uh... No. I kind of just got there right before you came and well... I haven't had a chance since" he admitted, he stepped out of the closet and dusted himself off and closed the door. "Um... I don't really have much though and it is kind of late. I guess I could wait till tomorrow to unpack everything, I need to get washed and get ready for bed. I don't really do well when I lack sleep" he said seeming to only be half talking to Zeus and half talking to himself as if he was making a mental plan.

He started walking be the their room "yeah, I've got to wake up early tomorrow. I'm the team captain, I've got to get everything ready before practice" he smiled. He was actually really tired, he had had a really tiring passed couple hours.

He tilted his head, oh yeah. He did say he played football "oh, I will keep that in mind" he said as he walked into the room. He went straight to his bag and pulled out some clothes "um... where is..." he mumbled before seeing the door to the bathroom. He walked in, he stayed in there for a few minutes before stepping out again wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a tang top and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He still had his glasses but that didn't last long as he took them off and put them on the nightstand, he looked towards his roommate his large almond eyes going right to his. "Anything else I should know about you?"

"Um..." Zeus grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase from his closet. "I'll be waking up around 4 am" he said and went into the bathroom, he was in there for about twenty minutes. He needed to clear his head...he walked out, he was wearing muscle shirt and shorts that went down to his knees. His dark hair was pulled back and you could see his large dark brown eyes better. He started making his bed "anything you need to tell me before we go to bed?" He asked. He was done making his bed and put his pillows on the top and laid down. He started brushing his hair with his hands.

He looked at the other male as he came back, even without his glasses he could still see the other was very well built. He felt himself blush a little and regretted pulling his hair back now, this being said he pulled the hair tie off so his hair could fall back over his face. He thought a moment "... McBane... William Hades McBane" he replied before getting under the covers of his bed and settling down. He wondered if he really should have told Zeus that, what if he reacted badly? He just had to hope he wouldn't...not again…

Zeus looked at him "the William McBane from the big McBane family?" He asked. "Wow, I was able to get here on a scholarship. Your parents probably paid for your enrollment easily" he smiled at him. "You look like a smart guy...was it your parents that got you in here, or was it your own smarts?" He was hoping Pluto would take that as a compliment. "My parent's are farmers , I know what it's like to not like the family business" he said.

Pluto blinked "no... no judgments?" he asked looking at the other before turning his eyes to the ceiling allowing his eyes to make images in the darkness. "... No... My father doesn't believe in giving helping hands. You earn your way or you earn nothing. That is what he thinks... believes. I have had nothing but straight A's my whole life. so getting into this school was easy actually. I'm here on a scholarship as well. all good grades and I wont ever have to touch a penny of my father's money. that is the hope anyway." he replied and smiled a little. his sister was paying her own way. her grades weren't as good as his but she did well enough to pass and with his help she aced all her tests.

Zeus smiled "I worked to hard to get here" he laughed. "I took my university exams more than five times, the thing that really got me in was my sports ability. Soccer isn't a huge sport in America, but even then my team was the top high school in the U.S." he sighed. "I still work my butt off, the team is all I have" he said.

"... You have more than me... I don't really have anything for myself... well unless you count my little sister. I guess when it comes to her I am like you with your friend Tess. that was your girlfriend right? the one you were fighting over and with?" he replied curiously. he knew of his own sexuality of course but he figured given how hard Zeus had been fighting he had to be in a straight relationship with the girl. right?

Zeus laughed "only in front of our parents and the other students...I'm totally gay" he said. He smiled at Pluto "Tessy is a lesbian and my best friend, I'm protective over her because she's my friend. Friends are very important to me" the smile went off his face. "Pluto, you can't tell anyone that I'm not dating her though. Both our families are very religious and our lives here in England would be over. I'm giving you trust here, you don't seem like a guy that will tell other's secrets" he said. He was hoping he was right, because if not. Tests was wanna literally kill him and no one would be able to find the body.

Pluto blinked and looked at the other in surprise. he was? he didn't look like the type. not that gay really had a type but still. he blushed slightly before turning his eyes back up to the ceiling. he smiled a little as he realized he was being trusted. that was new considering he was normally not trusted at all just because of his name. "who am I going to tell? a tree? I'm a freshman after all and not many people tend to even notice me so I wont be making any friends anytime soon." he reassured. "I promise. it is safe with me."

Zeus smiled "good, because Tessy would kill both of us if you told anyone. Oh, and you'll have friends. You've got the star of the soccer team as your roommate, plus Tessy's going to make sure she freaks you out at least once a day. You'll get used to it, she tries to prank me at least twice maybe three times a day. It's a hassle sometime, but I love her. She's like my older sister" he said.

Pluto looked nervously at him when he told him about Tess's habits. "I do hope she doesn't... over do it." he said honestly. he wasn't sure his little heart could handle the stress if she did. he gave a light yawn stretching out a little before settling down again. he was starting to get sleepy. he had done quite a bit in the past few hours much to his own surprise. he had never spoken to anyone this long besides his sister. it was kind of nice.

Zeus smiled and turned off the lights "goodnight roomie" he said. He pulled his covers over him and closed this eyes "hope your first day of classes doesn't suck" he said.

Pluto smiled and soon closed his eyes. before he knew it he was out cold. it normally took him a while to fall asleep. however tonight he was out like a light. by the time morning came Pluto was still out cold only by this point he was sprawled out on his bed. his blanket wasn't even covering him anymore. his shirt had slightly ridden up showing his smooth stomach. it was a slight contrast honestly. a perfectly clean room. a messy sleeper.


End file.
